Jay
Jay Walker 'Jay Walker '''is one of the major characters and protagonists in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the Blue Ninja of Lightning, chosen to protect the Green Ninja. He was the first Ninja to master the Spinjitzu technique, and the second Ninja to unlock his True Potential. Appearance Having short, orange-brown hair, Jay generally wears blue clothing to represent his elemental color. On his unique-looking frowning expression, he has a notch in his right eyebrow. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the Ninja. He is always telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He enjoys boasting about his abilities, much to the annoyance of the others, but he proves to be a good friend and a skilled fighter at the same time. He is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in stressful situations. Jay is fond of inventing and the color blue. He has a crush on Nya, and often stumbles on his words around her, although they both eventually reveal their feelings for each other. Weapons Jay has an eye for machines and gadgets, being in charge of repairing and maintaining the various technology at the Ninja's disposal. He was responsible for restoring the Destiny's Bounty to a functional state and equipping it with the modifications needed to make it fly. Over time, his inventing side was less emphasized, due to Nya and Dr. Julien taking up the role of inventor, but Jay's skill with technology should not be underestimated. Abilities Lightning & Wind Abilities (Elektrokinesis & Aerokinesis) Jay can harness the power of Lightning to create a Spinjitzu tornado of pure electricity. His lightning powers were enhanced further by the Nunchucks of Lightning, and later by his Elemental Blade. In close-range combat, he favors nunchucks, but has used katanas and various improvised weapons on occasions. Trivia * Jay only has four Character Cards, as his DX card was never made. ** Therefore, Jay is the only ninja without his actual golden weapon on a character card. * He also only has three spinners (not counting Lloyd), whereas all the other ninja have at least four. * He was the first of the Ninja to learn Spinjitzu, the second to unlock his True Potential, the third to find his Golden Weapon, and the fourth to find his own Obsidian Weapon. * Jay's first name may be a pun on the bird Blue Jay, since his elemental color is blue. His full name, Jay Walker, may be a pun on the term "jaywalk." * Jay's inventions are said to fill entire warehouses, some of which he cannot remember the names or functions of. Some of his inventions are: ** A blanket that can keep you cold on warm nights. ** A parchment that can be written on or stretched into a waterproof tent. ** A device that cores apples off of the tree before they are picked. ** Extendable stilts. This invention apparently malfunctioned on its first use, repeatedly bouncing Jay up and down between six feet and 60 feet. After a hundred bounces in the span of two minutes, Jay was dizzy for a month. * Jay is currently the only Ninja other than Lloyd to possess multiple elements. He has element of lightning as well as wind. Featured Video Category:Templates Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Characters Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:Major Characters